Vampire Blood
by Gabthevamp
Summary: Sam falls prey to vampires. Will Dean save him in time?


Sam sleeping in motel room and waking up from a hard vision. Sweaty, breathing rapid, and calling out Dean's name while holding his head in his hands he doesn't look at anything because he has a headache. He calls Dean's name again warily. He cracks open an eye at the sound of the door opening and starts to explain he had a vision of a girl dying in Arkansas and that they needed to move NOW. He stops talking when he sees a teenaged girl in the doorway instead. She smiles sweetly and says, "Well, well, well, not only did I find a cutie pie but I found a freak too. I like freaks. You might say I collect them," she laughs. "Trent, Wilson! Get in here." Two young men come into the room, roughly in there twenties. One has dark brown short hair and beady dark eyes. He wears an inordinate amount of leather . The other is heavyset with long wavy blond hair. "I want this one. Alive". Sam has been observing all this carefully but is still in a weakened state by his vision and subsequent building migraine. He hopes Dean will come through soon but it looks like he'll be on his own. He dives for his gun on the bedside table and gets exactly one shot off, right into the blonde's chest. Sam's goes cold after they all just laugh it off and then men are still approaching him, faster than Sam thought humanly possioble. So, monsters then. _What type?_ His internal line of questioning stops as the young men reach Sam and someone knocks him out cold.

Dean comes back to the motel room and announces a case as he comes through the door. "Hey Sammy, I found us a case. Guess what? Vampires man, vampires," He chuckles. Then he notices Sam is gone but all his stuff is there and the bed is in disaray. He worries that Sam had another vision and isn't feeling well so he checks the bathroom. _No Sammy_. _This isn't good_. As Dean checks the motel he thinks back on the victims and realizes that Sam fits the M.O. for the vampires. He double checks the information but comes up with the same type of victim: good-looking, dark hair, tall, twenties. He can't believe that they would come after Sam in the motel but stanger things have happend and Sam is a monster magnet. _ Well crap._

Sam wakes up to talking and laughing. For a moment he thinks he's back at Stanford and he fell asleep at a party. Because that's what it sounds like, a party. He first noticed the merry voices, then the low music, then becomes aware of the pain in his head and the ropes that bind him in the chair he's sitting in. It hurts. It feels almost like a...vision. Crap. He remembers he's with his brother now and all that had happended before that. He keeps his eyes closed, trying to feign unconsciouness. So, not a party that he wants to be at. A monster party. The monster mash soon enters his head and he has to swiftly remove it from his brain to focus. He didn't manage to stop the twitch of a smile at the thought of the song and it was noticed by the girl from earlier. She says, "Glad you're awake sweetie. I was beginning to get bored. So, what's your name kid?, "She asks, even though she looks younger than him. Sam just glares at her in silence. "Fine, I guess I'll call you Kid. So, Kid what brings you to our little town?" More silence. "Well, aren't you just a great conversationalist. Well, honey since _I _have some manners I'll make introductions. I am Darcie. You met Trent and Wilson, now meet Sonya and Kit". Two women walked out from the shadows. One was a young black girl with a green mohawk, Sonya, and the other was a middle-aged woman of average height and build. She was out of place in this little group. The young leader of the group noticed Sam's eyes linger on Kit, so she explained. "You may be wondering why this little lady is in our pack (_Pack? _thought Sam) and I'll tell you. I was homesick after I was turned into a vampire, so I turned my mom. Isn't that sweet?" she asked after putting he arm around her mother, who was clearly not all that comfortable about it. "She's like the Wendy to our "Lost Boys", she laughed. The rest of the pack laughed too. Sam's eyes widened after the revelation, both of Kit being the mother of such a creature and thet fact that they were all vampires. He then locked eyes with Kit, who was not laughing, and thought that maybe he could sway her into letting him go if they were left alone at all. She had compassion in her eyes. He still didn't know why he was taken alive, since he was the onl;y living thing he could see here. They might have other humans captive somewhere but he couldn't think of that right now, he needed to focus on escaping himself and then he could free the possible victims.

Dean asks around about the victims from their loved ones and he got the same information from all of them. They all went to a club in town called The Rose. It was a young person's club that opened about as year ago. Most of the clientel were into anti-mainstream clothing and attitudes. So punks, goths, malcontents, and freaks. _Sam would just love that word "freak". _Dean decided to visit the club.

"You may also be wondering why you're still alive and not vamp chow. I'll tell you that too." She saunters over to Sam. He watched her come toward him and begins to get an uneasy feeling in his gut."I like you. I saw you check into the motel. We have my boys stationed at that motel to scope out meals and such. Who misses strangers in town. Now, you're adorable, tall, dark, handsome, strong, _silent, _all that jazz, but also I now know you get visions. How cool is that?! I want you on my team sweetie. We could be a perfect match. I would give you anything in the world. You won't age or get ugly. You'll be forever young and I'll make you my king". Sam huffs a laugh at this. Darcie doesn't like his attitude. "Listen up baby, I can eaither make you my king or make you my bitch. Your choice. I don't appreciate being laughed at!". He can see he's making her angry, fast. He finally opens his mouth, "I want nothing from you, _bitch_." She sees red and backhands Sam so quick and so fast he's left gasping and hurting . "Everyone get out!," Darcie screams. They all leave, her mother hesitating at the doorway for a second. She hates seeing the destruction her daughter causes but she still loves her. When the pack has left she climbs onto Sam's lap as he's still slumped and breathing heavily. He makes no move to uproot her for fear of another slap. She takes his head in between her hands and says," I'm sorry baby, but you made me do it. You know you can't make me mad like that. I forgive you though. After all, we're going to be very close you and I." She kisses him then, and Sam tries to pull back but her grip is too strong. She finally releases him and he's left gasping for a different reason. The thought of having just kissed Darcie makes him sick. She tastes like old blood. She bends her head smiles at him. "Now that we've made up, it's time to start." She jumps off his lap and runs to fetch her knife from the table in the corner. Sam's stomach drops after seeing the knife. _What's she going to do? Is she going to torture me? _As she approaches she sees the fear in Sam's eyes. "Kid, don't worry. I won't hurt you...much," she laughs. That doesn't soothe Sam's nerves at all. She climbs back into Sam's lap. "I didn't just shoo everyone away for no reason. I wanted this to be a private ceremony. Just the two of us lovebirds, " she giggles. Sam is downright scared but trying not to show it. She lifts her hand an quickly slices it with her knife. The blood drips onto Sam's lap and soaks through his pants. He flinches as her blood touches his skin. He knows that a vampire's blood is supposed to be able to turn a human, or so legend has stated. Darcie then grabs Sam's right hand, arm still tied to the chair and thus uinable to move, and makes another clean slice to his palm. Sam feels the burn in his hand but that's nothing compared to the ice in his veins as he realizes what is about to happen. He once almost did this with Dean when they were little. It was called "Blood Brothers". They made it up to the point of making cuts in their hands but their dad had stopped them from clasping hands and finishing it. His dad said they were already brothers and that what they were doing was dangerous. They never tried again. Now Sam is faced with a similar situation and no one to stop them, not even Dean. _Where is Dean?! Will he even stand by me when she completes her ritual? Oh god! _

Dean goes to the club. Talks to mulitple people. Notices Kit at the club because she really doesn't fit in. "So, what is a nice woman like you doing in club like this?" Dean asks flirtingly. Kit looks over and sees a very attractive young man. It's a good thing Darcie isn't here to see him or else there would be another death tonight. She hated recruiting victims for her daughter. Maybe she could scare this one away? She could try. "I'm just here looking for my daugher" she says brisquly. Dean, undetered, "Why isn't that a coincidence? I'm here looking for my brother. Here's a picrture of him (he flashes a picture of Sam). Have you by any chance seen him? His name is Sam". Of course Kit notices right away that the picture of the boy is the same one Darcie has tied up under the club. Crap. She's terrible at lies. "No, never seen him", she tries to flash him a compassionate smile but it comes off a little nervous. Dean picks up on he anxiety qickly. _She knows something, that's for sure._ "Well, if you do tell him I'm looking for him?" "Sure," she replies a little too quick and turns her head away frm him. _Well, I guess it's a stakeout tonight, _thought Dean. He'd be keeping close tabs on that woman.

Sam started to sqirm in his chair and fight Darcie off but to no avail. She threw the knife back onto the table and quickly clasped their hands together. Sam hissed in pain at the vampire blood working it's cold way into his veins. Darcie giggled at his discomfort and then said, "Don't worry Kid, it only hurts for a little while. Then you'll be all better, and all mine."


End file.
